


Food

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: For MTC (Mystic Theories Club) on aminoTheme: FoodI was supposed to write one short story but I'm extra so I wrote 5





	1. A Warm Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #FeedJaehee2k18

What does real food even taste like..?

Not like Jaehee knows that anymore. At this point, her diet consists mainly of store-bought bento boxes and the occasional sandwich.

And coffee.

Does coffee count as food? It's definitely her primary life source.

Well, the store-bought things don't taste bad. They taste pretty good, actually! And once she got used to them, well - she can't remember anything else anyway.

But sometimes she walks past the cafeteria at lunch time, on her way to run some errand or whatever and-

And those scents!

It's happened more than once that she almost (just almost!) halted in her step, just to /look/ at the food.

Hah, as if.

She's lucky if she got time to eat at all, she definitely couldn't afford to actually sit down. Not when there's work to be done.

And there's always work to be done.

On those days where she really craves warm food, she tells herself she'll go home early, actually cook something and enjoy it while watching one of Zen's musicals.

In the end, she gets home in the middle of the night, and barely makes it to the bed before passing out.

And the next morning, store-bought breakfast it is. And a large coffee to go, please.

She's gotten used to it, or at least she tells herself she has. She doesn't really have the time to ponder on /not/ being used to it, so she just supposes that counts.

Food is food.

And she's eating somewhat regularly, at least once a day or so if she can make it, so that's enough.

There's no time for her to eat while taking care of Mr. Han's busy lunch meeting schedule.

If only he'd invite her some time...

At least there's a coffee machine in her office. The coffee isn't the best, but it's efficient - fast as well as free of charge. No need for her to run down to the cafeteria every time.

She has coffee.

And she's alive and breathing - somewhat - so she's going to be fine.

One day she'll retire.

One day she'll be old and gray and she won't ever have to work again.

And then she'll cook the nicest meal humanity has ever seen.

And, this she swears, there will not be a single cat hair in her food that time.


	2. Food for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: V and Rika

There was a time when neither of them ever ate alone.

Usually it was V who cooked the food, though Rika offered help more often than not, he insisted on it. It was no bother to him at all, if there was one thing he loved to do, it was spoiling her.

And besides, as much as he loved her, she simply was not very skilled in the kitchen.

That’s what she had him for.

It became almost like a daily ritual for them – they’d come home, he’d cook, and they’d enjoy a nice dinner together.

And in the mornings, he’d either set the table for breakfast, or bring it right to her bed, just because he could.

Only lunch did they sometimes have separately, as they tended to have their jobs separating them at times.

But now, V only cooks for one. Though he catches himself setting the table for two out of habit, he knows she’ll never be sitting there again, he’ll never get to see her smile again.

He just eats by himself, absentmindedly staring into nowhere, sometimes he turns on the TV or radio just to fill the silence.

Sometimes he doesn’t even bother to eat.

Rika, on the other hand, still doesn’t have to cook.

She has a chef to do that for her, she has people to do anything she wishes.

She can’t complain.

The food at the Mint Eye is amazing, she picked all of the “employees” herself after all, so they suit her tastes perfectly.

They make her anything she asks, whenever she asks.

Well, V did that too, in a way. And though his dishes were far less professional, there’d always been something special about them, because he’d made them just for her. Not because he had to but because he’d wanted to.

But that’s in the past.

She chose to leave it behind, she doesn’t regret it.

V was suffocating her, now she’s free.

The little voice deep inside of her telling her she’s wrong, the feeling of missing him deep, deep down, those are just the things the world has taught her to feel.

Taught her to think.

Those feelings are not her own.

They’re wrong.

She doesn’t need someone by her side.

She’ll never truly be herself like that.

Sitting alone in her decorated room, on her throne, enjoying her food, she knows that’s how it’s meant to be, that’s where she belongs.

She doesn’t need his smile, his voice.

The soft touch of his hand.

He’ll destroy her if she lets him in.

But somehow the food used to taste better back then.


	3. A Mother's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Yoosung

First day in cooking class, he thought it was going to be just like home.

He somehow expected the teacher to act like his mother, to hover behind him the entire time, correcting him, giving him instructions and stopping him before he even started, because somehow she could just tell he was going to do it wrong.

He expected the teacher to be doing most of the actual work at first, and then take over and just get scolded the entire time.

Well, not really scolded in a bad way, but corrected nonstop.

He tried the club because he just kind of tried out every hobby there was, but he expected it to be annoying and frustrating.

Instead, he and everyone else got a recipe, and were then expected to just /start/.

The teacher remained in the front of the class, occasionally just strolling through the classroom and giving pointers, or answering questions the students had. Aside from that, they were on their own.

Yoosung actually had to just cook by himself.

For the first time, someone actually put enough trust in him to let him try on his own, gave him sole responsibility of his success or failure. The teacher did exactly what he’d always wished for his mother to do.

He was actually learning new things.

And as soon as things started to go wrong, he understood why his mother had never let him out of her sight.

The teacher was busy with another student, and he really didn’t want to alert the rest of his class of his impending doom, so all he could do was frantically try to somehow save his food.

If only his mother were there.

She’d be able to fix everything with no effort and then make it better than it had been.

His mother would help him.

But he was on his own, and while he didn’t really care if he messed up at home, now everyone was watching him.

He swore himself then and there to never complain about his mother again, she’d have never even let him get that far.

Of course, in the end his teacher helped him too, and nobody laughed at him or anything, he wasn’t even the only student who’d done something wrong. So it wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d felt it was.

Still, he should probably call his mother and apologize for never appreciating her.

He’d definitely make sure to be thankful for her help if they ever cooked together again.


	4. Common Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Jumin  
> Give this man a burger

You know how if you do something special over and over again, it starts feeling regular?

And then doing something mundane for a change, that’s what feels more amazing?

That’s what it’s like for Jumin to get to eat what is referred to as “commoner food”.

Most people would probably just refer to it as regular food, since, that’s what it is. It’s what Jumin gets to eat that’s extraordinary.

But for a man that’s been raised with high cuisine, a simple cheeseburger will seem like a magical creation.

He’s been to every fancy restaurant one could think of, multiple times.

He’s tried the most famous chef’s most famous dishes, like it’s just another one of his daily tasks.

There’s a personal chef employed just for him, five star menus whenever he wishes, and lunch meetings at expensive places almost every day of his life.

But not even once has he tasted fast food, cheap store-bought snacks, or just simply anything that a regular person with an average income could afford.

And for the most part, he’s fine with that. How would he miss it if he doesn’t know it?

Still, he can’t help but be curious.

It has to be good, considering how many people buy it. He knows how well commoner food sells, he owns a bunch of chains himself.

It can’t possibly be as good as what he has, right?

That’d defy the purpose of having to pay more.

What would it be like to not have the means to pay more?

Well, not really a point in spending thought on it, as he /does/ have the means. Yet he’d kind of like to know.

Would it be considered strange if he just went and got himself some of that fish shaped bread Zen keeps mentioning?

But no, Zen would not appreciate that. He’d probably accuse him of copying him or whatever, and while Jumin doesn’t necessarily care, he has better things to do than deal with pointless arguments if they can be avoided.

And besides, when would he eat them anyway? He has a lunch meeting with his father in an hour, it’d be rude to eat before going.

He’s not supposed to be eating that stuff anyway. His father would hardly approve.

Would Elizabeth 3rd want to try commoner cat food?

…no, not likely. She won’t even eat from a regular bowl.

She deserves only the best. So that also counts for him.

Still.

One day he’ll try it, at least once.


	5. Beauty Regimen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Zen

Chapter Text

Every time Seven or Yoosung bring up their eating habits, he inwardly cringes.

Those guys… how can they just neglect themselves like that?

Do they seriously not care about their bodies at all?

Sure, it’s alright to get a treat every once in a while. Personally, he’d never be able to live without his fish shaped bread, even if it’s not the healthiest of foods.

And though it’s not his thing personally, there can hardly be much harm in the occasional bag of chips.

Occasional.

Not daily.

And only if a healthy diet and exercise plan are involved as well.

Ugh, do they /want/ their skin to start breaking out? It’s not that easy to be good looking, he knows that better than anyone!

Even though he was admittedly born lucky, he still needs to work hard every day to maintain his appearance. Nobody wants to see an actor with ugly pimples all over his skin.

Besides, salad tastes good?

There’s literally endless options of ingredients and combinations, so it’ll never get boring. And he likes to eat knowing he’s doing good to himself.

It’s not hard to take basic care of one’s body.

It’s really not hard to eat healthy, one just has to want it.

And those guys… why does he even bother trying?

At least Jaehee has a valid excuse, she hardly has time to eat anything at all with how the trustfund kid chases her around. And he can go eat that personalized diet plan of his, like he cares about his fancy chefs!

Ah, he should just stop. Too much negative emotion will just negatively affect his looks.

Let them gorge themselves on chips if they’re so insistent on it.

It’ll just make him seem more handsome, right? They’re old enough to make their own choices.

Even if their choices are wrong.


End file.
